


An Overdue Meeting

by justbolts



Category: Goof Troop, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Does it count as a crossover if it's Kingdom Hearts, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous use of food based pet names, Humor, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbolts/pseuds/justbolts
Summary: "So you're the tart who led my Petey astray, hmm?" Peg said, bracing her hands firmly on her amble hips.Maleficent looked down at the petite, feline woman glaring up at her and smiled ever so slightly.





	An Overdue Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Kingdom Hear III finally being released into the wild, here is a short-fic I wrote on July 10th, 2009. I was a huge fan of "Goof Troop" during the 90's, so I've always wanted to see Pete's wife and family show up in Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So _you're_ the tart who led my Petey astray, hmm?" Peg said, bracing her hands firmly on her amble hips.

Maleficent looked down at the petite, feline woman glaring up at her and smiled ever so slightly. 

"You seem to misunderstand the nature of mine and your husband's arrangement, madam," Maleficent said with affected pleasantry, "He is the one who sought me out to prove himself, not the other way around."

Peg eyed her doubtfully before letting out a gusty sigh. 

"Pete did become downright unmanageable after that mid-life crisis," she said, "Had to re-live his glory days by trying to take over the world. Well, I've got news for _him_ that fun time is _over_." She patted the side of her head, smoothing her up-swept orange hair and favored Maleficent with a smile as sharp edged as her nails. "In other words, sweetcakes, I'll be taking back my husband now if you don't mind."

Maleficent's smile only increased. "By all means. Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love," she said and bowed in a parody of graciousness.

"Pu-pu-pudding cup?!"

The two women turned. Pete stood frozen just inside the doorway, his jaw hanging somewhere around his knees.

"Sweet potato!" Peg cried in dulcet tones, clasping her hand excitedly near her face. She sashayed toward him, her hips swaying back and forth like a pendulum. Pete seemed torn between going to her and running like the dickens in the other direction.

"Na-na-now you shouldn't have come all the way here, Sugarplum," he babbled desperately. He lifted his hands in useless self-defense. "I was - well, I was just about to contact you and the kids, honest I was. See I've just been so busy with that rotten Keyblade Master and-and-and-"

"Yes, I've met Sora. _Lovely_ boy, pointed me right the way here." Her voice became hard under it's coat of sweetness. "What's this I hear about you giving that poor child a hard time, honey muffin?"

Pete turned white. "It-it-it wasn't me, candy apple! _Honest_! It was that Maleficent!" he cried, either forgetting that the accused was standing right there, or figuring that he had a better chance of survival with the witch than his wife. "It was all her idea! She was the one who--"

He cut off as Peg laid a deceptively gentle hand on the side of his face. "Listen, creamed corn," she said, her lips curved at him in a smile as terrifying as it was seductive. "If you really wanted a woman to order you around _YOU COULD HAVE COME HOME_!"

Maleficent watched the spectacle of Peg dragging her three-times-her-size husband around by the ear and wondered if she'd partnered with the wrong Pete.


End file.
